Simplements amis
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Severus, garçon rejeté et solitaire dont tout le monde rit, elle, garçon manqué aux mauvais caractère qui dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Pourtant tout les 2 sont amis…amitié, amour, jalousie…7ème année des maraudeurs!


Un jour je vais finir une fic( je veux la finir celle-là que je commence!)…la seule que j'ai finit, c'est Esclave…et elle est bourrée de faute, je l'ai relu et je la trouve mauvaise…Je me demande ce que cela donnerais si je retravaillais dessus…mais bon.

J'ai vu la photo de Severus jeune pour Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phœnix et pour vraiment la première fois je suis tombé sur le charme. Alors tout énervé, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfic.

Résumé : Severus, garçon rejeté et solitaire dont tout le monde rit, elle, garçon manqué aux mauvais caractère qui dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Pourtant tout les 2 sont amis…amitié, amour, jalousie…7ème année des maraudeurs!!!

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Miss Rowling, Riki m'appartient!!!

Pairing : Lalalalala( J'aime ça comme réponse :P)

Rating :pour l'instant PG 13. Mais me connaissant le rating va sûrement monter.

Chapitre 1

Pourquoi suis-je une fille??

Septième année Serpentard. Nom? Riki Bago…sexe? Fille…et je crois que je déteste mes parents pour m'avoir fait! En fait cela n'est pas si grave! Mais il a fallu que je sois une fille! C'est vrai en. Pourquoi? Une fille…je veux dire toute celle que je connais, ne pense qu'au garçon, à leur manucure, à leur robe de bal, à leur futur mariage avec le plus beau, le plus riche. Suis-je la seule à penser à mes études? À penser à faire un métier autre que d'être femme à la maison? Moi je ne suis pas comme les autres. J'ai les cheveux longs…mais je les brosse à peine. Pourtant mes cheveux selon les dire sont d'une belle couleur et je devrais en prendre plus soin. J'en ai que faire qu'il soit noir corbeau avec des reflets bleutés comme dit ma mère! Aussi je porte l'uniforme différemment, jamais je n'ai mis la jupe! Que la première journée en première année! Et ce fut pas trop long qu'elle ce ramasse pleines de boues!! Eh oui! Je suis de ces filles garçon manqués qui ne ce préoccupe pas de leur apparence. Qui aime mieux ce chamailler comme les garçons. Ça me vaut souvent les railleries des autres. Mais j'aime mieux subir plutôt que de ne pas être moi-même…alors non je ne deviendrai jamais une dame!

Assise là, dans le train, j'attends avec impatience mon meilleur ami. Notre point commun? Le fait que nous soyons les rejets de Serpentard…mais au combien que nous sommes brillants et futer! Le voilà qui arrive, il semble maladroit dans son corps trop grand, ses cheveux longs et noirs qui lui tombe dans sa figure. Son nez trop grand…il est facile de rire de lui. Mais il reste lui même. Je les respecte pour ça! Et ceux que je prends à l'insulter…généralement je les envoies valser au loin. Il me fait un petit sourire et s'assoit en face de moi son grand nez fourrer dans son livre de potion avancer. Il semble avoir passer un dure été…disons que son environnement familial laisse à désirer. Je trouve ça dommage c'est un garçon brillant, peut-être même trop desfois…

-Passez un bel été? Me demande-t-il.

-Ouais, pas si mal, j'avais hâte que les cours reprennent! Je m'ennui chez moi…

-Moi j'avais pas hâte, mais je veux pas rester chez nous non plus…

L'air triste, il retourne dans son livre. Je me sens mal pour lui, nul part, il semble être chez lui ou il semble ce sentir bien. À l'école le monde le traite mal et chez eux, bien c'est à peine si il est nourri! Il m'a conté que son père l'avait battue car il avait parler à la table. La famille de Rogue n'est pas très riche et il ne mange pas toujours de la nourriture qui aime.

J'entends un rire. Un rire qui m'est familier et aussi un rire qui fiat en sorte que mon cher Severus ce cache encore plus derrière son livre.

-Tu sais Severus tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement d'eux!

-Mais il me déteste et me mène la vie dure sans raison!

-Biensûre! Parce que voué une admiration et un amour sans borne à la petite amie de James Potter, le garçon le plus influent et le plus populaire n'est pas une bonne raison!

Effectivement Potter et sa bande apparaisse. Je les déteste tellement! Il ce croit si beau, si populaire. Sirius Black est pire et encore plus quand on sait qu'il est traître à sa famille! Potter ce tient dans notre cadre de porte.

-Tient tient…Servillo avec sa petite copine…attend copain ou copine, Sirius? Je ne sais plus quand je la regarde ou le regarde…dit Potter en ce moquant.

Je le regarde comme si j'allais le tuer.

-Ta gueule Potter je te mets à terre en 5 secondes et tu le sais très bien alors retourne asseoir ton postérieur de veracrasse et fiche-nous la paix! que je lui réponds sèchement.

Suite à ce que je dis, la bande s'en vont ailleurs. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas à cause de moi…la jolie Lily Potter apparu derrière eux. Et je vois Severus rougir. Cette conne ose même lui adresser un sourire! Mais à quoiqu'elle joue? Elle ce croit si fine, si belle et si unique…tandis que c'est la petite amie du gars le plus idiot que je connais! Et en plus, elle ne le sait peut-être pas, mais elle fait du mal à mon ami!Et pour moi, ceci est impardonnable. J'ouvre la gazette du sorcier devant moi, le seigneur des ténèbres à encore fait des siennes! Mais peu importe. Mes parents sont d'accords avec ses actes. Moi? Si il peut nous aider à nous débarrasser des sangs impures, comme Lily, pourquoi pas…bien moi de garçon comme Rogue souffrirait! Je sais je passe pour une méchante et alors? Je suis ce que je suis, et si les gens sont pas contents, ce n'est pas mon problème!

Je prends le temps de bien regarder Severus, il m'a l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, le regard un peu plus sombre aussi….

-Hé Sev…tu es sûre que ça va?

-Ouais…c'est juste de la fatigue…

Il me ment! Je sais qu'il me ment. Severus est de plus en plus étrange d'année en année. E fait depuis qu'il ce tient avec Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy. Mes parents disent que ce sont des gens respectables, mais aussi des mages noirs. Ils seraient de la nouvelle génération des manges morts et je sais que Severus ce tient beaucoup avec eux. Mais vaut mieux ne pas poser de question. Je lui fais confiance et je sais qu'il va m'en parler éventuellement, mais je crois aussi que c'est peut-être parce que je tiens un minimum à ma vie…et ce même si je suis une fille!

Bon la pluie ce met à tomber, comme à chaque début d'année! Severus c'est endormis en lisant son livre. Moi j'ai juste trop d'énergie pour ne pas dormir. J'en profite donc pour enfiler mon uniforme. J'attache aussi mes cheveux en longue queue de cheval. Je replie mes genoux sur moi-même et je regarde la pluie tomber. Soudainement, le train s'arrête et quelques cries provient de l'avant.

-LE CHEMIN DE FER EST COUPÉ!!! ON NE PEUT PAS PASSER!!!!

Surprise je me lève et je brasse un peu mon ami pour le réveiller ce qui n'est pas trop long. Severus me regarde un peu fâché que je l'aille réveillé.

-Écoute ne m'en veux pas, mais la route est bloquer le chemin de fera été coupé…certains disent que c'est l'œuvre des serviteurs de tu-sais-qui!

Son expression change aussitôt et il semble un peu plus nerveux. Était-il au courant de ça? N'empêche que l'on sent des pas rentrer dans le train. Des pas lourds…très lourd…il y a même des cris…

-Tué les sangs de bourbes…

FIN DU CHAPITRE!!!

TADAM! Fin de mon chapitre! Alors vous aimez? Si oui vous connaissez la formule, laisser un review sa fait toujours plaisir!!! Même si vous n'avez pas aimer avec une formule critique du pourquoi du comment que vous n'avez pas aimé!


End file.
